Demon and the Beast
by IRavenAgain
Summary: Late night in the Titans Tower, a little heart to heart between Beast boy and Raven has unintended consequences. Little writing exercise, trying to make a dialogue only story. M for safety. BBRae.
1. Chapter 1

**Late night in the Titans Tower, a little heart to heart between Beast boy and Raven has unintended consequences. ****Little writing exercise, trying to make a dialogue only story. ****M for safety. BBRae.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

...

BB- "Can't sleep?"

Rae- "No."

BB- "Wanna play?"

Rae- "...sure."

BB- "Don't worry, it's easy, just press this button to run and this one to jump."

Rae- "...okay..."

BB- "Jump there. Yeah."

Rae- "Gar, can I ask you something personal?"

BB- "Sure mama, what's on your mind?

Rae- "Don't pause the game it's easier for me if we keep playing."

BB- "O-okay."

Rae- "How can you handle it?"

BB- "Handle what, mama?"

Rae- "All their fucking?"

BB- "That bad, huh?"

Rae- "They're driving me up the wall!"

BB- "Why are you asking me?"

Rae- "Because I can feel you're affected too."

BB- "Sorry about that."

Rae- "Don't be, I assume you're also affected by me."

BB- "You have no idea."

Rae- "Sorry..."

Rae- "I know we're both fighting our own inner demons, but you look so calm. How do you do it?"

BB- "The truth?"

Rae- "Please."

BB- "It's an act. It's killing me, the beast inside me wants to mate, bad."

Rae- "What do you do?"

BB- "Sometimes I get out of the tower, sometimes I masturbate, and sometimes I try to distract myself to turn off my brain, like right now."

Rae- "Does it work?"

BB- "Nope. Why do you think I have this cushion on my lap? I'm always sporting a semi these days."

Rae- "...I'm always wet..."

BB- "I know...Smell, remember?"

Rae- "That is so embarrassing."

BB- "It's not our fault."

Rae- "I-I can't...finish."

BB- "Second hand vibes aren't strong enough, huh?"

Rae- "I'm just constantly bombarded with no release, it actually hurts"

BB- "I didn't know girls got blue balls."

Rae- "It's called blue vulva."

BB- "Yikes."

Rae- "I'm restless, I can't sleep. I can't even think straight, I'm so..."

BB- "Frustrated?"

Rae- "...and stressed, but mostly frustrated."

BB- "Give me the controller."

BB- "Now lie down on the couch."

Rae- "What?"

BB- "I can at least give you a massage to help out with the stress."

Rae- "You know how to give massages?"

BB- "Yeah, Robin needs them all the time after weight training."

Rae- "You massage Robin all the time? That's kind of weird."

BB- "Now that I say it out loud it does sound kinda weird. Please don't say anything."

Rae- "I won't."

Rae- "Fine. What do I do?"

BB- "Take off your hoodie, and lay face-down on the couch, you can rest your head on your arms."

Rae- "Like that?"

BB- "Yeah, just, there."

BB- "Oh wait, you may need to unhook your bra first."

Rae- "I'm not wearing one."

BB- "O-okay"

Rae- "I don't wear a bra to bed."

BB- "That makes sense."

BB- "I'll start on the lighter side you let me know how hard you need me to go."

Rae- "Okay."

Rae- "Ow, ow, ow..."

BB- "Damn Rae, you weren't kidding about the stress. You're full of knots. We have to move to the floor."

BB- "Let me just put down the couch cushions, like that. There. Lay on your belly."

Rae- "Like that?"

BB- "It's actually better if you pull up your t-shirt, is that okay?

Rae- "Is that enough?"

BB- "Yeah...Or you can pull it over your head and grab it in the front if you're comfortable."

Rae- "O-okay."

BB- "Rae, could you also lower your pajama bottoms a little so I can work your lower back?"

Rae- "Is that enough?"

BB- "T-that's fine."

BB- "Just close your eyes and try to relax, this is gonna take me awhile."

...

Rae- "...mmm harder..."

...

Rae- "...harder..."

...

Rae- "...ohh fffuck MEEE!...Crap! I'm sorry Gar, that was inappropriate...Gar? What's hap...GAR! SHIT! AHHH! It's too much! You're feeling too much! I...can't...hold...her..."

* * *

Star- "They're awake!"

BB- "What happened?"

Rae- "Why are we in the medical bay?"

Star- "How are you feeling, friends?"

BB- "Um, super."

Rae- "Surprisingly great."

BB- "What's up with the IV's and all the bandages."

Rae- "Are these bite marks?"

Rob- "You were both pretty, um, mauled, and you needed liquids...Here let me take those off."

Rae- "We were attacked?"

Rob- "No...Do you guys remember anything?"

BB- "Last thing I remember is we were playing video games in the common room."

Rae- "I remember Beast boy was giving me a back-rub."

Rob- "Here. It's the security footage from last night. You guys should watch it. Just, wait till were out of the room, please."

Rae- "What? Why?"

Rob- "Just trust me. We'll be in the kitchen whenever you guys feel like coming up. Just, avoid Cy he need's some time to get over it."

BB- "Over what?"

Rob- "Just watch."

BB- "Okaay."

...

BB- "There's the back rub".

Rae- "I can't remember anything else."

BB- "Oh no, no, no, no, no. I lost control, the beast came out!"

BB- "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Rae- "It's my full demon form."

BB- "What's hap...is that? OH MY GOD!"

Rae- "This can't be real..."

BB- "HOLY SHIT!"

Rae- "This isn't happening..."

BB- "THE TV!"

Rae- "Is that Cyborg? Why didn't he do anything?!"

BB- "Really Rae? What was he going to do, hose us off?"

Rae- "He just ran away!"

BB- "Wouldn't you?"

Rae- "Oh no...No...They're doing SO much...Oh no..."

BB- "Damn...Looks like you got over that finishing problem. WHOA! YOU CAN DO THAT!?"

Rae- "I didn't know I could...Oh...I don't think I can watch this..."

BB- "Here, I'll put it in fast forward."

Rae- "That just made it worse."

BB- "How long does this go on?"

Rae- "They're so violent!"

BB- "Rae. That's us!"

Rae- "Don't say that."

BB- "Whoa! There goes number three...We're going to have to clean that."

Rae- "How can you be so calm! We defiled each other."

BB- "I feel great! Don't you?"

Rae- "I mean yes, other than my stomach churning."

BB- "Is it really so revolting thinking you did that with me?"

Rae- "That isn't you!"

BB- "Yes it is! At least part of me! And that's part of you too!"

Rae- "You were never meant to see that part..."

BB- "Why? I clearly didn't care then, and I still don't now."

Rae- "You're not repulsed by it?"

BB- "...look down..."

Rae- "GAR!"

BB- "What? I have to be honest, this is pretty hot...In an animal planet sort of way."

Rae- "Stop."

...

Rae- "That's not what my body really looks like, just so you know."

BB- "Yeah Rae, like I'm 7 feet tall all the time."

BB- "Seriously! How long does this go on?"

Rae- "We were, pretty pent up."

BB- "Thanks for finally saying we."

Rae- "...It's just not how I pictured our first time going..."

BB- "Wait, WHAT!?"

Rae- "Like you never thought about it!"

BB- "Every day, but, I just wasn't sure it was mutual."

Rae- "Well, maybe not everyday, but on occasion."

BB- "Wanna go out sometime?"

Rae- "I guess you do owe me dinner after last night."

BB- "Good one."

BB- "Seriously! How long does this go on?!"

Rae- "Leave it. Who cares? Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

BB- "Now I get why we needed the IV's."

Rae- "Hey, if Robin wants to charge us for the damage, how about we blame everything on him and Star?"

BB- "Hells yes! I'm not paying for all that!"

Rae- "Fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewer suggested I make the story a two-shot, and this came to mind. Hope you liked it, it's almost entirely dialogue again.**

* * *

Beast boy and Raven turned off the security footage and proceeded to their respective rooms to change out of their hospital gowns and into their uniforms.

After coinciding in the hall they proceeded to the kitchen were an impatient looking Robin sat.

A bubbly looking Starfire upon seeing them enter together almost tackled them in a double rib-cracking hug.

Star- "Friends! I am so happy you are now the couple!"

Rae & BB- "We're not a couple!"

Star- "I am the confused. Did you not bump grebnacks last night?

BB- "I'm...not...sure."

Rae- "I'm sure we did. But that doesn't mean we're a couple Star."

BB- "That was more of an out of body experience."

Rob- "Well that out of body experience trashed the entire living room. I recommend you guys clean it up before it completely crusts over."

Rae- "Oh, we'll clean it up, but don't expect us to pay for the damages, because this was all your fault!"

Rob- "HOW CAN IT BE MY FAULT THAT YOU TWO COPULATED ALL OVER THE LIVING ROOM?!"

Rae- "Because, THAT happened because you and Star have been torturing Beast boy and me for months!"

BB- "Dude, you totally forgot our powers, didn't you?"

Star- "What do you mean boyfriend Robin forgot? Friend Raven does the magic and friend Beast boy transforms into the animals."

Rob- "Both of you...for months...your powers..."

Rob- "Oh no...How bad is it?"

BB- "Bad dude. Bad."

Rae- "I know you guys do it in the combat room closet after sparing"

BB- "I know you bought strawberry lube and it did not agree with Star's lady parts."

Rae- "I know you prefer quickies in the morning."

BB- "I know Star has a bad gagging reflex."

Rae- "I know Starfire doesn't like a certain sex move that you REALLY enjoy."

BB- "I know Star really likes it when you spank her doing doggie style."

Rae- "...how?"

BB- "The clapping is off-beat."

Rob- "OK, OK, STOP!"

Star- "Robin, have you told friend Raven and friend Beast boy all this information?"

BB- "No star, he doesn't have to, I can smell and hear everything you guys do when you have sex like I'm there in the room with you."

Rae- "And I pick up your lusty emotions when you two are together and kind of feel them like my own."

BB- "It's kind of like we are forced to watch you guys have sex but no one is touching us."

Rae- "Yesterday we couldn't take it anymore and we lost control."

BB- "All over the living room."

Star- "And the each other, we had to bathe both of you before moving you to the medical bay."

Rae- "um thanks?"

Star- "Boyfriend Robin I believe we should invite friend Raven and friend Beast boy to join us in our carnal activities to avoid them feeling this way."

Rob, Rae & BB- "THAT IS NOT NECESSARY STAR!"

Rob- "Here on earth Star, people rarely have sex with more than one other person at a time."

Star- "I have got it!"

Star- "Why don't friend Raven and friend Beast boy have the sex with each other when boyfriend Robin and I have the sex, so everyone is happy."

Rae- "Because we're not a couple star."

Star- "But you had the sex last night?"

Rae & BB-"...yes.."

Star- "And you felt the better today, correct?"

BB- "Definitely."

Star- "And you are the good friends?"

Rae- "Exactly."

Star- "And the good friends are suppose to want to make the other good friend feel the better."

Rae & BB- "..."

Rob- "It's complicated Star. Just let it be. We need to figure out ways to be more considerate with Raven and Beast boy, come one let's let them have breakfast in peace."

* * *

Raven and Beast boy remained silent for a while they each prepared their own breakfast and ate in silence absorbed in thought.

Once Raven stood up to place her dish in the sink Beast boy broke the silence.

BB- "She's not wrong, you know."

Rae- "I knew you would say that!"

BB- "Because you know she's right."

Rae- "What I know, is that those two are at it again and you are horny!"

BB- "So are you!"

Rae- "That is not the point!"

BB- "Isn't? I mean we could test it out to see if it works."

Rae- "Test what out?"

BB- "Friends with benefits."

Rae- "Right now?"

BB- "Why not?"

Rae- "What if you turn again?"

BB- "I'm in total control right now."

Rae- "What if I turn again?"

BB- "I'll manage."

Rae- "You're really serious right now?"

BB- "Like a heart attack, mama."

Star- *faintly* "...yes...yes...yes!..."

Rae- "Fine! But this is just a test, I can stop it at any time, and it's just sex. It doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend or that you can get lovey-dovey on me afterwards. We are still just friends, deal?"

BB- "Deal."

Rae- "Take off your belt."

BB- "What?! Here?!"

Rae- "Just hurry before I change my mind."

BB- "Wait! What can I touch?"

Rae- "Anything you want."

BB- "How do we do this?"

Rae- "Just sit me up on the counter, pull my leotard and panties to the side and put it inside me."

BB- *Low growl and roar*

Rae- "Whoa Gar! Careful! You almost knocked the blender over with me."

BB- "Sorry Rae...That was...The hottest thing anyone has ever said to me, I lost my head for a second."

Rae- "Just stay with me, okay? My demon form might be on the rougher side, but I'm not, I want you."

BB- "You don't know how great it is to hear that, mama. I promise it's just me right now."

Rae- "Good."

BB- "Rae...can I kiss you?"

Rae- "...just for now..."

Rae & BB- "mmmmh"

Rae- "Wow. You're a surprisingly good kisser. I thought you were gonna slobber all over me."

BB- "Heh, only if you want me to mama. It's a good thing I'm taller now, a couple of years ago I wouldn't've been able to reach you on the counter."

Rae- "Your muscles also grew in nicely."

BB- "Rae, are you flirting with me?"

Rae- "Just drop your pants already."

BB- *fabric rustling*

Rae- "Whoa."

BB- "Like what you see?"

Rae- "Just, please be gentle."

BB- "Mm you're soaked Rae, you ready?"

Rae- "Yeah...slowly"

BB- "You're so tight, you ok mama?

Rae- "Mmhhm...just slowly start going faster."

...

BB- "How's that?"

Rae- "Mm harder."

...

Rae- "Harder!"

...

Rae- "Ohh fffuck me!"

BB- "Hehe, I'm having deja vu."

Rae- "Ahh...admit it, this what you were imagining yesterday while you massaged me."

BB- "Almost, I was picturing it with me behind you."

Rae- "That can be arranged."

Rae- "Like this?"

BB- "Oh, this is so much better than I imagined."

Rae- "Mmmm likewise..."

Rae & BB- *moans*

BB- "You feel so good Rae."

Rae- "Oh don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! OH GAAAR!"

BB- "OH RAE AAH!"

Rae & BB- *panting*

BB- "Did your itch get scratched, mama?"

Rae- "Mmm definitely..."

BB- "Unexpected perk of doing it in the kitchen, the paper towels are at arms length."

Rae- "Crap, Rob and Star are done..."

BB- "*sniff* We better hurry, mama. They're headed this way."

Rae- "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Robin and Starfire entered the kitchen, looking slightly bummed out, Rae sat at the table sipping on her herbal tea with Beast boy sitting across from her eating an apple.

Star- "Friend Raven, friend Beast boy. Boyfriend Robin and I have decided to cease in our carnal activities in the Tower, we will be looking to arrange accommodations elsewhere, so as to not cause you two the inconveniences."

Rae- "Oh, don't worry about it Star, we just came up with a good solution to the problem, you guys won't need to stop anything."

Rob- "What? But you guys just said..."

BB- "It's all cool bro, turns out Rae and I just needed to put our heads together to figure things out. Everything is okay now."

Rob- "That's fantastic!"

Star- "Are you guys the sure?"

Rae & BB- "Positive."

Rob- "Oh Raven! I was just thinking don't you need some plan B or something for last night?"

Rae- "Thanks Robin, but I've been on the pill to stabilize my emotions for years now."

Rob- "That's a relief! Just please don't forget to clean the living room, and don't worry about the damages I'll pay for those."

BB- "Sure bro, well get right on it."

Rob and Star smiled widely at each other and quickly turned heels and left the kitchen.

BB- "So, I take it I passed the test?"

Rae- "For now."

BB- "What does that mean?"

Rae- "It means you are welcome in my pants anytime those two are doing it."

BB- "What if they're not doing it, but you wanna do it?"

Rae- "That doesn't happen."

BB- "Please...Smell remember?"

Rae- "Ugh fine, you are welcome then too."

BB- "What if I wanna do it?"

Rae- "That's not fair, if you throw that feeling at me you're going to make me react and you're going to smell it. We're just going to end up doing it every time you want too."

BB- "I don't see a problem in that."

Rae- "I bet you wouldn't...Fine. Just be discreet, we're still not a couple, we're just friends helping each other out."

BB- "Sure mama, it'll be our secret."

...

Cy- "Man I'm starving I'll just check the security cam in the kitchen to see if the coast is clear."

Cy- "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THOSE TWO!? THAT IS WERE WE EAT! FIRST ROB AND STAR! THAT'S IT! I QUIT! I'M JOINING THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!

Cy- Y'ALL JUST NASTY!"


End file.
